New Horizon
by Darksorceress24
Summary: Kelly Price and her brother Eric are new to La Push after a recent tragedy in their lives. They try to adjust and gain a sense of normalcy but after the mysterious missing boy Jacob returns, Kelly starts thinking there's more going on than anyone is saying. She befriends him starting them both on a path they were meant to take but the question is, where will it lead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Starting over is hard. No one likes to and yet somehow it's like it's inevitable. People move constantly or not at all. Some people move across town or maybe a city over. But moving away from the only life you've ever known and starting somewhere completely new is the hardest. Being separated by miles from the friends you've laughed with, cried with and gotten to know over the years' takes time to adjust to. That's what I'm trying to do. _Adjust_. I'm no longer part of the place I left and at this point I don't know how much I'm a part of the place I'm going. But what can I do about it? Nothing. This is my life now.

I'm Kelly, Kelly Price for what it's worth. I'm just a typical girl trying to find a way to cope with my life and the terrible luck I've been forced to deal with recently. How's that saying go? 'When life throws you curveballs you have to be ready'. Well that's what they say. But who are _they_? I don't know. But I wasn't ready and I'm still not. Who can ever be ready for something like this? That's the point I guess. Life doesn't wait for you it just goes on and that's why I've been pulled into a whole different world. Guess I better suck it up.

La Push, Washington. A town situated on the farthest side of the US I've ever been is where I'm headed. I'm from the Midwest and haven't really traveled all that far my whole life. Hell, I barely made it out of my state to the neighboring ones. You know the Midwest; Cornfields, farming and country fun (Not to mention booze for a lot of people). Well that's at least the case for some people I knew. I'm not the stereotype. Ok well I am short, 5'4" to be exact and have shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes but I'm definitely not a farmer's daughter and I don't go mudding on the weekends or listen to country music unless forced. (Which let me just say, that's about all the radio stations we have where I'm from. That and polka.) Honestly I think I'd thrive better in a big city like New York or something but that hasn't happened, at least not yet.

The only correct Midwest stereotype I know of is the weather. Tons of comedians make fun of us. It's either stifling hot with the humidity in the summer or completely frigid beyond the North Pole cold in the winter. We have the regular seasons (sometimes anyway) but they haven't really been falling during the normal times as of late. This last year we skipped from winter to summer. Skipped spring. We went from buckets of snow and wind-chills that could give you frostbite in 2.2 seconds to my skin is melting off humidity. It sucked. Basically it hardly ever rains and when it does its maybe for a day or two. Unlike where I'm going where it rains constantly and the clouds never leave. Reminds me what I've heard about London, England where it rains and nothing else ALL the time. That has to get depressing. As for me, I don't even own a raincoat or poncho but bonus points, I did remember an umbrella. Although I swear I'll start missing the snow after endless dreary rainy days that await me.

Looking out the window of the plane, I felt my ears start popping after the slow start of the descent. I could already see the ground coming closer and closer. Sighing, I turned and looked to the brown-haired lanky giant next to me, better known as my brother Eric. His eyes were shut and the little snores coming from him had been driving me nuts for the last half hour. Shaking my head, I gave him one hard shove to which he startled awake. Gasping his eyes went everywhere before resting on me. Glaring he said, "Hey! You could've just shook me."

I raised my eyebrow. "And miss your look of terror? Please."

"I'll remember that the next time you're sleeping and I have to wake you."

I snorted. "How often does that happen again?"

"Shut up."

As I chuckled, the plane landed and began taxiing down the runway before coming to a stop. We were pretty close to the front of the plane (and believe I'm grateful; people take forever to move!) so after grabbing our carry-on's we were able to get off pretty quickly. Unfortunately that was only the first plane we had to ride on today. We had one more to go, a smaller one that would allow us to meet our Uncle Joe in La Push at the Quillayute State Airport.

Walking inside, we looked up to see where we needed to go to make our connection. It wasn't that far away luckily. Because let me tell you, I didn't really want to cross an entire airport. I was already tired. Eric's snoring definitely didn't help me get any z's. Suddenly my stomach grumbled and I oulled out my cell and glanced at the time. We still had a little over an hour before we left again so I looked around and saw a McDonalds in the center of the hub of terminals. Nudging Eric I asked, "You hungry? We didn't really grab breakfast before we left."

"It's technically lunch now."

"You get the point. Do you want something?"

"I don't know maybe some fries and a drink?"

"Sprite like always?"

"Like I ever change?" he answered while raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. Just find us somewhere to sit maybe?"

Eric nodded as I went off to order our food. I got the same as him practically before paying the cashier. Bringing our tray over, I found him sitting at a table next to an overhanging plant. I batted it out of the way since it hung over my seat. Sitting down, I handed him his fries and drink as we ate and drank in silence. No words needed to be said. Both of us pretty much felt the same about having to move. We didn't have a choice we just _had _to. The last few weeks before this were the suckiest we've ever had to go through. See, we just lost our parents in a car crash. We've tried our best to keep our heads above water but I'm sure you can guess it's not the easiest thing in the world. Eric seemed to be doing okay, I mean he hasn't cried since the funeral and but mostly I think it's because he's still in shock. Me on the other hand, I feel like any second I'm going to drown. It's like I'm treading water but the undercurrent is constantly grabbing at my ankles, which I swear have weights on them, pulling me down. That's why we're headed out to La Push. Our uncle stepped up to take us in almost immediately though I suppose we could've gone off on our own. Neither Eric nor I could be apart from each other just yet, not after this. He just turned eighteen and I'm twenty, not a huge difference but for some siblings that can feel like a decade. We both already had plans to move away but since the funeral we decided together that we would stick together for now and be there for each other.

"We should probably head out. We only have 45 minutes 'take-off so they'll be boarding pretty soon," Eric said as he finished the last of his fries.

Nodding, I slurped the last bit of soda through my straw before picking up the tray and dumping it into the garbage. Grabbing our bags, we headed towards our gate where we saw the little plane that would transport us. Turning back to him I said, "Looks like it's just us. No one else will fit."

Erick laughed as we approached the small plane. The pilot grabbed our bags and told us to strap in and we'd leave within ten minutes. I turned to my brother one more time to make sure he was fine but he just sat there giddily waiting for take-off. Me, I took a breath and looked out the window one last time before closing my eyes. Maybe with him awake I could catch a little bit of rest.

Luckily the second flight flew by and I opened my eyes as we landed on a small strip. Eric groaned that I opened my eyes just as she was about to shove me. I chuckled as we unstrapped ourselves and got out of the plane. The pilot handed us our bags and we headed towards the building. As we walked closer inside, I saw an older man with long dark hair smiling and waving at us. We hadn't seen Uncle Joe since we were really small but since no one else got off the plane and it didn't look like anyone else was there waiting, I thought it was a safe bet it was him. His large grin and twinkle in his eyes seemed like he was very eager to see us, though I'm sure part of it is because he's worried how we're coping. Still, seeing someone glad to see us in general made me smile.

As we approached him, Uncle Joe threw his arms around us. "It's good to see you kids," he said , gently pulling away before he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it out to the funeral. I loved them as much as you two and nothing will be quite the same without them. But," he sighed, "I hope you had a good flight. I'm sorry it wasn't a one stop shop kinda deal."

"It's alright," I said, "They both were fine."

Eyes darting between Eric and I, he asked, "You both ready to go?"

We nodded as he added, "Well then let's get goin'."

Uncle Joe led us to his car, a semi-rusty Chevy Impala. I'm pretty good with cars but I couldn't tell the year. It's cool though, it's better than a beat up truck I guess. He even loaded up our stuff, though I did try to help only to be shooed into the car. I thanked him before calling shotgun and sliding in the front seat. Eric slid into the back and off we went. Both of us stared out the window to look at the town that approached us.

La Push is a reservation for the Quileute Native Americans and honestly it made me feel out of place. Our parents weren't Quileute, our birth parents anyway. See, Eric and I were adopted when we small because our birth mother apparently became addicted to meth and couldn't support two kids. Forced into foster care, Eric and I were taken in by a loving couple who gave us a good home. Our father was true Quileute and had fallen in love with our mother who was a Midwest native. She unfortunately couldn't bear children, so they adopted Eric and me so that we could stay together. Regardless that they weren't our biological parents, they became our family. I know a lot of foster kids can't say the same but I'm glad we were one of the few that got a happy ending. Well, at least a short-lived one.

We knew of Uncle Joe but had only met him when he visited once a long time ago and we came out here a few times as kids. Then I'm sure it didn't matter as much but now it felt different and more than just because our parents were gone. Given that we weren't technically blood Quileute I was worried how those on the reservation would view us. We were "pale faces" after all and everyone takes at least a basic history class throughout their life so they know that Native American's aren't really happy around whites. I felt like it was a long shot to even fit in here. At least Eric and I already finished high school so we didn't have to suffer through that. We had been deciding about college when our parents died. Obviously college plans were put on hold.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Uncle Joe said in a welcoming tone, breaking my inner monologue.

Looking out the window of the car up ahead, Eric and I saw our new place. The house was a simple one story with 3 bedrooms which we found as we stepped inside. The fresh paint smell was everywhere and the paint cans sat along the wall. Uncle Joe grabbed our bags as we looked around and took in what would be our home. It wasn't huge but Eric and I both got our own room so in all honestly that felt like enough. We never wanted to encroach on each other's space no matter how close we are. In that sense we were every bit normal siblings except for a lot of bickering some suffer from. Venturing further inside, I took the room with the large window overlooking the woods. It seemed oddly calming to me. I've never been a hugely nature person but it just felt right for some reason. "Figured you'd pick this one," he said, handing me my suitcases.

Smiling I took them and said, "Thanks" before tossing my suitcase on the bed. I quickly started unpacking my things. I had a lot to unpack because, well, let's be honest, I'm a girl and girls tend to have more stuff than guys. Plus, if it's my room I needed to feel more at home and that would be hard enough as is. Putting some clothes in the closet and in the dresser, I heard my uncle down the hall, "We'll have to pick up some groceries. I don't know what you kids eat nowadays. Keep in mind I'm an older man and I have limited cooking skills. My best one is ordering pizza."

Chuckling, I stopped for a moment then stepped out into the hall and said with a grin, "No worries, Uncle, I can cook. Just let me finish getting things settled and we can move onto food."

Uncle Joe nodded his head and left us to unpack. I went back into the room and finished putting my clothes away at least. Eric would be quicker; he has like 5 things because the only important things to him are his laptop, his games and books. Throw in clothes and toiletries and you have all of Eric's things. Meanwhile I tried to make my room as homey as possible once the necessities were put away, putting up some posters and a couple drawings I had. As I looked around though, I realized it could never be like the home I had left. I sighed, leaning against my bed. But Eric and I would persevere, I just knew it. As long as we stayed together, we could make it through anything. He was the best brother I could've ever asked for. We've always been close. We could make it work here, right?

After cleaning up a little we piled back into the Impala and headed to the store. Grocery shopping took forever when I was used to it being quick and painless. Uncle Joe really didn't eat a lot of the same things we did and he wasn't kidding about his cooking skills. I had to completely stock the kitchen and considering the first store on the reservation was so tiny there was no way I could get everything, we headed to a town named Forks, which was nearby. Forks, I laughed to myself. What's next? Spoons and Knives? I shook my head. Who names these things?

After we got back, I organized the cupboards and started dinner. I could tell Uncle Joe was grateful that I took the initiative because he seemed every bit as exhausted as we did. He really must've only lived off pizza, fish and anything he could put in the microwave which is not exactly a healthy diet. I made pork chops with mashed potatoes and corn and served it up to two clearly starving men seeing as it disappeared as fast as I put it down in front of them. I sat down, eating mine slowly, remembering when my mom made it. I shook the thought away, trying to focus on the here and now. There wasn't much talk at the dinner table but what was there to say? It was day one. Plus they guys were too busy stuffing their faces. I guess none of us had a good meal in a while.

Afterwards, I cleaned up the table and got the dishes in the sink and decided I'd wash them tomorrow. I was beat from traveling all day. I retreated to my room to relax. I tried to read but I couldn't focus on the words. I kept trying but after about 20 minutes I gave up. Uncle didn't have the internet set up yet so I couldn't use my laptop. I set up my DVD player quickly, hooking up the cords to the TV he said I could use. I popped in a movie that could distract me for awhile. I contemplated calling some friends from back home, but I was just too tired and frankly couldn't bear the thought of talking to them just yet. I got tired watching the movie about halfway through so I shut it off and crawled into bed, hoping the next day would go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: La Push

The next day I woke up early, hearing a bird chirping close to my window. Getting out of bed and looking out I couldn't help but smile. Maybe because I wasn't tired anymore or maybe because the sight of the trees lit up by the bright sun was one of the prettiest things I'd seen in a long time. It brightened my mood some and took my mind off of everything else. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, deciding to get breakfast made for the guys. When I got to the kitchen my plate already sat waiting for me, however. Uncle Joe smiled as I walked in, hovering over the stove. Looking down, a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast stared back at me. "Good morning," Uncle Joe said with a smile.

"Morning," I said, looking at him and Eric. My stomach growled as I sat down and took a bite of bacon. Heavenly. I glanced over at my brother to see his plate half-empty and chuckled.

"Thought I'd make use of my kitchen skills so you know what I can do" Uncle Joe said as he took a bite of his.

"Well, thanks," I said, "I'm glad to see you can but I really don't mind cooking."

Eric chimed in, "She's really good too. I keep telling her to go to culinary school. She'd be a great chef."

"I'm not quite sure what I want to do with my life just yet whether its culinary school or something else," I said with a raised brow, "and besides it's still a little early to be choosing life paths. We just got here."

Focusing on my food, I took another bite and tried to avoid the subject of higher education. Eric and I both knew that wasn't in our near future. Uncle looked at me, taking note of my discomfort and kept silent. None of us spoke again until we were finished eating. Trying to be polite, I asked, "So what are your plans for the day Uncle?"

I picked up my plate and stood, putting it gently into the increasingly full sink.

"Not too much actually. I was going to head down by Billy and Sue's a little later. Both are kind of having a rough time right now. Sue lost her husband awhile back and Billy's son has been missing."

"That's terrible," Eric and I agreed.

Uncle grabbed Eric's plate and said, "Why don't you two come with me? You can meet some new people so you don't end up recluses here. Everyone is caring and nice. Just because you have paler faces than the rest of us doesn't mean you're not one of us, you can trust me on that."

Eric answered in the affirmative for us but I swallowed and stayed silent. As much as I hoped he was right I still felt uneasy in my gut. I knew that we wouldn't fit in right away, if ever. No matter how nice people are that doesn't mean they'll be accepting. Still, I decided to give it a go, giving my hair a run through with my hand. We disappeared out the door a few hours later.

I'm not going to lie but I'm always scared to meet new people and even more so now that I'm in a place where my pale skin is a source of resentment. I remember reading so many history books and wondering how everyone that was prejudiced felt. Now I kinda understand. On top of that, I miss the people I left behind. Even though I don't have as many friends anymore I really miss the ones I do still have. But I'm trying for Uncle Joe's sake. I owe him that much for all he's doing for Eric and me. Even with his assurance I can't shake the feeling of being unwanted here. Maybe I'm just jaded since I know from experience people can be nice on the outside but it's all just an image with no truth to it.

An older man with long black hair who sat in a wheelchair was sitting a small porch when we pulled up. He had a big smile on his face as Eric and I got out of the car with our Uncle. Beneath that smile I could detect a hint of pain that he didn't want to let surface, however. It's actually pretty easy to tell. It's all in the eyes. He didn't look like he was going to cry or anything like that but they're darker somehow. How could I know that if I just met him? Easy, it's a mask, like the one I've been wearing. Clearly he put on a brave face for friends but deep down couldn't bear the fact his son was nowhere to be found and who could blame him? I assumed his son was younger but when we were in Forks at the grocery store when I saw the missing poster for the first time. I won't lie he's pretty cute, which is one reason I looked a little deeper at it. Teenager, yes but his stern look made him seem older somehow, like he was my age. The eyes are what caught my attention. Even in a photo with a smile, I saw darker clouds there as if a storm was brewing beneath the surface. Even so, I shrugged it off. No one would offer an explanation for the disappearance but I figured I'd hear it through the grapevine soon enough. Little towns love gossip, especially the one I'm from.

"Bout time you brought them Joe," the man scolded as he welcomed us up the steps, "I've been waiting to meet you two. I've barely seen Joe this past week because he's been preppin' the place. Hope it's not too ancient for you," We chuckled as he pausing a moment, his lips forming a thin straight line as he added sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your parents. That's a rough situation to deal with at your age."

"Thanks" both Eric and I said in unison.

Stepping forward after a brief second of silence I said, "And I'm sorry about your son. I hope he's found soon."

"He'll come back, sooner or later," Billy replied.

Well that's a weird way to say it. Is there a deeper meaning behind his words? He does he know his son will be back? And if he knows that, it begs the question, why did he leave? What could've happened? It had to be something pretty bad to make him leave but no so terrible that he wouldn't be back. Did they fight? That would account for the looks of regret in his eyes. Was it regret though? Jesus why do I even care? I don't even know these people!

Suddenly Billy's face brightened as he said, "C'mon inside, Sue's here with Charlie Swann watching the game. Sue was about to make some fish with Harry's fish fry."

"Sounds great" Uncle Joe answered, "You've never had as good of a fish fry until you've tried Harry's."

With that, we went inside. Billy's house wasn't terribly big and in fact it was quite small. Part of me wondered how he even made it around when the hallway was just big enough for his wheelchair. But everyone was really nice and somehow we all fit. We met Seth, Sue's son. He was much younger than Eric and I, barely even sixteen but a nice kid though. He pretty much welcomed us off the bat and held conversation. It felt nice to be surrounded by people like this. But deep down the pain from my parents' loss and missing my friends ate at me, making me feel guilty for feeling any sort of happiness. But most of all I wished I could have a friend here that's my age. However, I've seen a lack of girl population so far. Guy friends are good too I just don't know if any of the ones here would want to be my friend if there were any. Besides, Eric needed the guy friends more than me at the moment.

Seth interrupted my inner monologue, "So, you two done talking to the adults and want to meet more of our generation?"

"You mean there actually are people our age here?" I exclaimed in a faux surprised tone to which Eric gave me a punch to the arm.

"Sure," my brother replied as he chuckled.

We let our uncle know before we headed outside and could see a group of about six people or so in the distance close to another house. As we got closer, Seth looked to a tall guy that was part of the group and asked, "Hey, where's my sister?"

"She's off doing her thing. She'll be back later," he answered.

"Figures with Leah. In any case these are the two newbies to town. This is Kelly and Eric Price," Seth introduced.

"Hi" Eric and I said as we looked at the multiple sets of eyes staring at us.

Seth smiled, "Well, here goes introductions. I'll try to not go too fast. That's Sam & Emily, Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul."

"Nice to meet you all" I said, trying to match all the names to their corresponding person. Eric nodded in agreement.

"We're all happy to meet you too" The girl, Emily, replied.

"We're also sorry to hear about your parents. That has to suck," Seth added, "I lost my dad last year."

"Thank you" I replied, "And sorry for you too Seth."

For a moment, we all just stood there. It was a tad uncomfortable so I broke the ice, "Well, this is kind of awkward."

Everyone laughed and looked at each other.

"Just a bit" Sam said.

Emily added, "Well since you two have a little bit of time, why don't you stay with me for a while? The guys are about to head off but I could use the company. "

"Sure" I said and turned to my brother, "Eric is that alright with you?"

Eric turned to me, "I think I'll go back and watch the game with the other guys. You two can have some girl time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, text when dinner's ready? I got my cell on me."

"Okay, see you later."

"K. Bye."

I turned to Emily, "Well I guess it's just us girls."

"I guess so. Come on in."

We went into the house where we met the group. It was a nice little place and inside I admired the way it was set up. It reminded me of a log cabin my parents had taken Eric and me to as a child. The kitchen was the first room with large counters. I didn't see any further but sat at the table. The memories flooded in and almost swept me away like a typhoon. I held them at bay as best I could. Last thing I want is to lose it in front of someone I just met.

"So how was the move?" Emily asked.

"Well we'll get the rest of our stuff in a few days so it's not quite over but it was…fine."

"Meaning you miss everyone and don't know what to do here?" she smiled and sat next to me.

I smiled then said, "You definitely have a knack for knowing what someone's thinking," Chuckling I went on, "Pretty much. Although I'm glad there are other girls around. I was afraid I was it."

"Not just you but unfortunately the only others are me, Leah and Sue."

"Is it me or is this town lacking in females?" I laughed then paused, "Wait, isn't Billy married? He has a son right?"

"Actually he has a son and two daughters. His wife died a few years ago now."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know," I bit my lips then said, "That's awful. I guess I know the feeling."

Pausing a sec I changed the subject as I asked, "So how long have you and Sam been together?"

"A while. Time passes so fast that I barely notice anymore. We've been engaged for a year and dating for a couple before that."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"Pick a date yet?"

"I think we're leaning more towards July or August. I'd like August since its closer to fall but Sam like's July. At the same time he wants to leave it all to me so I guess probably August."

"When during the month? Beginning? End?"

"I'm thinking end. I think the 30th sounds good. Now I just need to let him know and force him to agree."

We chuckled together then she smiled, pausing a second before she said, "Let me just say, we're very glad you and our brother are here. Your Uncle tends to get quite lonely but never wants to admit it. He mopes a lot. The circumstances are terrible, don't get me wrong, but still it's nice to have new faces around here."

"Yeah, he's definitely been living the bachelor lifestyle. I never saw so many pizza boxes until I walked in yesterday."

"I know the feeling. You see all the guys you met today? They all come here all the time."

"Yeah?"

"Well I have to cook for all of them. Their appetites aren't small."

"I can imagine," I chuckled as I turned to look out the screen door. The sun already had begun to set as I heaved a sigh.

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other again but you better head back before it gets too dark," Emily said, reading my thoughts as she glanced out the window, "Besides you can't miss out on Sue's fish."

I chuckled and nodded, "Of course. We'll do this again soon."

With that, I went out the door and headed back. The rest of the night passed fairly quickly and honestly Sue's fish definitely had to be the best I'd ever tasted. At the same time though I couldn't stop thinking about various things. Like how much my life has changed coming here. I can't say for better or worse at this point but it's definitely something I probably will grow accustom to. I am especially glad to have at least one new friend in Emily. Through all of that, I'm still mostly curious as to what happened to Billy's son and why there hasn't been a search. It really shouldn't bug me this much but it does. The way people act it seems like it's not unusual but then again if it wasn't then why put up posters? Something was going on and I wanted to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cabin Fever

I didn't want to stay cooped up anymore. It's not that I didn't enjoy our new home, I do actually, but I just couldn't stay _in_ it. Since the funeral I've felt nothing but claustrophobic everywhere I've been. Every time I'm in a room, no matter if it's huge or not, I feel like its cornering and suffocating me. I really just needed a wide open space. I thought of the woods right outside my window I'm that brave just yet. I'm not exactly Katniss Everdeen, if you know what I mean. Luckily I remembered one thing from my childhood visit. La Push has a beach, well three. Definitely not the type of beach you'd find in California with sun and swimming though. No these beaches had driftwood that crowds the shoreline but still an ideal place for me to relax with the waves.

I looked at my clock; 6:58 AM it read and I sighed. At least I could sneak away before the guys were up. And truthfully I couldn't be gladder First beach is in walking distance. I ended up selling my car before we moved; it was a junker anyway but here I still don't have transportation. I'm sure my uncle would loan me the Impala but I don't know if I'm ready to brave it at this point. Sometimes I wonder why he still has it when it sounds like it's going to give out at any given moment. Fresh air would do me some good anyway and I'm still trying to get used to this town and the people in it.

Dressed in a hoodie and jeans, I snuck out the door and started my walk. It was a tad dark as I made it a few blocks down with the hood over my head with my long waves poking out. It looked like it could rain at any moment and it probably would. The sun still hadn't peaked its way over the horizon just yet but before long I saw the town store come into view. I still couldn't believe how small it was. Although the outside donned some fresher paint and newer windows, the building was still built with wood. No doubt some driftwood that already came ashore. When we went inside the other day, I felt like I was in a western. The cash register was one of the old school ones that sat on a counter and you had to manually type everything in, not a computer that did it all. I chuckled. I wonder if Emily has to go into Forks to get all the food for all the guys she cooks for or if she just ends up buying practically everything in this one?

Sighing I kept moving until I hit the road. I only stuck on it for about 5 minutes until I came to the parking lot. Apparently this beach was the only one accessible by car and though with the easier access I assumed there would be more of a crowd. Once I stepped down onto the beach however I saw my only company were the gulls that flew overhead. Thank goodness. Whale watchers and surfers always come to this one. The other two are more secluded and one day once I get more accustomed to my surroundings I'd still like to see them but for today this was the perfect spot.

Smiling, I looked out at the sandy crescent before me speckled with rocks. The size and beauty almost took my breath away. The sun rising over the tree-line to my left mixed with the sheer size as left me breathless. Can't find this where I came from. Then the cool crispness of the air reminded me of mornings back home. _Home_. Will this ever feel like home?

The waves rolled in, crashing against the sea stocks and rocks. Off in the distance I saw the forest topped island that was called James Island if I remembered correctly. I slowly started scanning the beach when I spotted a perfect perch. I saw a large tree sitting in the middle of the beach and made my way toward it. From farther away it seemed small but upon coming close, I saw that the tree wasn't just large, it was gigantic. Gigantic as in it would take three of me standing on my shoulders to even come close to the width of it. Not letting it stop me, I grabbed a branch and hoisted myself up. Once I reached the top I smiled and sat on a shorter branch.

Staring out at the ocean, I didn't even care about the ocean spray that misted me occasionally thanks to the breeze. I still couldn't believe how much my life changed in the last few weeks. If someone told me a few years ago that I would be here today watching waves in La Push, Washington, I would've laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. I sighed, wishing that it could still be a that. I wished with all my heart I could go back to how things were. In high school, I was nothing like I am now, polar opposite in fact. Popular, well-liked, an athlete and honor student, I was nothing short of my parents' proudest achievement. I planned on going to UW-Madison or the University of Minnesota because of their great records and that fact they were close to home but not so close that I wouldn't have any independence. If I wasn't working my part time job you would find me out with my friends or with my boyfriend at the time, Dan. Looking back now, I wish I hadn't taken it all for granted.

After high school, I lost touch with practically everyone but my core group and Dan. I still kept all of them on Facebook, but that's not quite the same. You can have long lists of friends but if you never talk are you really still friends? Same thing happened after my parents' deaths and the breakup with Dan; my circle became even smaller. I don't even know any more if the core group still wants to talk. Sure they've been supportive but now that I'm so far away…Since we've been here I've barely called. I don't even know what to say. They're worried and they probably should be but at this point I just want to be alone.

Well I guess that's not completely true. Crazy thing is I want company but not the kind that is going to nonstop try to console me or get my life history. I just need someone to be there but not feel like they _need_ to do anything for me. I'm just…broken. That's a good word for it. After Dan and losing both my parents, it's felt like why whole life shattered into pieces like I was a mirror and now the seven years bad luck is just haunting me. I put on a brave face daily for Eric and Uncle Joe but no one knows how much I'm trying to deal with it myself. They probably think I've been sleeping great when I don't get much at all. The little sleep I do receive usually ends with nightmares. Nightmares about the car crash usually and I'm always trying to save them but never can. I don't know how I'm ever going to accept they're gone. Maybe I am still in a little bit of shock. I thought the move would be a welcome distraction but even just looking at my uncle I see my father's eyes staring back at me and feel my insides being ripped apart. How will I ever move on if it stares at me in the face daily? Sighing I stared off at the waves. When will things get better?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends

A few weeks passed in a blur. I say blur because I couldn't tell you have of the things I did since I was practically a zombie. Days passing only reminded me that two months had now gone by since our parents died and we left home to come here. Eric and I finally met everyone, making the transition somewhat easier. We fell into a sort of routine. I would make meals for the three of us and get out as often as I could with the group Eric and I met. He hung out with the guys, mostly Seth, while I mainly hung out with Emily. I did get a chance to meet Seth's sister, Leah, one time I was at the house. Em eventually filled me in about Leah's 'tude and I kinda felt sorry for her. She loved Emily but at the same time lost the man she loved most to her. At least she wasn't as cranky around us; usually it flared when the guys came around. Unlike Billy, she let her pain show through by the lines in her face and bitterness in her voice though I suppose if I had to see the guy who left me for someone else all the time I'd be the same.

Over time I tried to kick the image of Billy's missing son out of my mind but once I thought about it, the shadiness of it all brought it all back front and center. I even started having dreams about the missing kid which I'm not gonna lie, kinda freaked me out a little. Clearly I need to avoid those damn posters hung everywhere a little harder. I mean he _is _pretty good looking but geeze he's just a missing kid. I don't even know him. Still, it clawed in the corner of my mind until one day I turned to Emily and asked, "So those posters have been up since Eric and I got here. Any news on Billy's missing son?"

"No word so far," she answered, her eyes not leaving the mixing bowl in hand.

"I hope I'm not out of line," I started to say then went on slowly, "but it doesn't seem like people are trying too hard to find him."

Sighing she said, "Jacob will come back when he's ready."

Huh, another one who says he's going to come back. What the hell is going on? "Okay now I'm getting the feeling he left for a reason not that he's actually lost," I stepped next to her, "What, did he have a fight with Billy or something and just took off?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she faced me then said, "Billy and Jacob have always gotten along well. No more than usual anyway. It's just…," hesitating, she put down the bowl, "there was a girl, Bella, who he was in love with, well _is_ in love with but she chose…someone else. He didn't take it well."

Well that's weird. She paused there almost as if she meant to say some_thing _else rather than someone. Whatever, maybe she didn't. "So he bolted because of a girl? He didn't want to be normal and mope around, listening to depressing music?" I said.

Like me. Great now I'm the weird one. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Well it's not just that. I'm sure he would've been fine given time but then he got the wedding invitation and just couldn't handle it."

"Ouch. I mean I guess I get it but at the same time I don't. Why send an invite to the one you didn't pick? Seems like a pretty bitchy move."

"Bella didn't send the invite. Her fiancé did."

"Wow, then he just wants to what, rub it in?" I shook my head, "Well in any case, Billy needs him back. I can tell."

"Yeah he does. Rachel being home will help though," I gave her a puzzled look as she chuckled then added, "Jacob's sister is coming back from college for a bit. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Great. Billy will be happy with the companionship. And," I grinned then said, "Another girl in town means we won't be completely surrounded by testosterone."

We both laughed and I finally relaxed a little, getting everything I needed to satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to let the conversation lull a bit but Emily had other plans.

"What about you? No one knows anything about you or your brother except why you came here. You've barely told me anything."

"Same goes for you and everyone here. I only know names and bits and pieces."

Laughing she said, "Then why don't we both ask and answer each other's questions?"

"Sure."

"Alright, mine's easy, typical girly stuff. You already know about Sam and me. Do you have anyone from back where you came?"

I sighed, not quite ready to talk about _him_ just yet. "I did but it…" I swallowed, "ended badly. Not really ready to talk about it yet."

"Sorry," she said, pausing a second before she said, "That's okay. It's your turn."

"Oh I don't know," I said, biting my lip, "The only thing that I'm curious about would come off rude."

Nodding in acknowledgment she said, "You want to know what happened to my face."

I nodded, slightly ashamed but she smiled and answered, "It's fine. I'm used to it by now. I was attacked by a bear. It got one swipe in before help came my way but the damage was done," glancing away from me for a second then looked back at me and sighed, "It happened a long time ago."

When I first met Emily, I always wondered what happened but never asked because it's one of those instances where you just don't. The three long gashes that were on one half of her face honestly stunned me the first time we met but I never wanted to make a thing out of it. Besides, after getting to know her I've come to realize she's one of the most beautiful people inside and out. Our conversation went on a long time from there. She told me about herself and everyone in town until I was on information overload. I shared a lot about my brother and me with her, where we lived and our friends and what we like to do. Basically our life before we came. I didn't go into too many details since I'm still uncomfortable talking about it but I could tell no matter how I felt she somehow knew and understood. Finally, I laughed.

"I feel like I know everyone now, "I smiled then paused, "Well everyone except this Jacob who's missing anyway."

"Jake's a good guy. I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough," her eyes twinkled as she added, "You'll probably get along great. You have a lot in common."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Don't put me o the spot like that," she chuckled and shrugged before she added, "It just seems like you two would be kindred spirits."

"I guess we'll see once he gets back, if he does that is."

"I guess we will. He'll be back. Just needs some time yet."

Glancing at my cell and seeing the time I said, "Whoa. I better get back or I'll have two starving guys on my hands."

"It's better than six!" she laughed.

After I laughed too I said my goodbye and headed back. I waved and told her I'd see her soon. As I walked home a loud howl came from the forest, making me jump as the sound caused goose-bumps to appear up my forearms. What the hell was that? No coyotes would be this far north so it must be a wolf. A wolf? Here on the reservation? I guess I should have expected it and not much can catch me off guard but whoa. Where there is one there is more so I hurried to the house.

After dinner, I decided to see how Eric was doing. He didn't say much during dinner and I'd been hanging out with Emily so much I'd barely seen him. I felt guilty because I didn't want him to feel abandoned. We were in this together and he still needed to know I was there for him. Knocking on his door I peeked in and said, "Hey."

He looked up from his laptop, "Hey"

"Whatcha up to?"

"Trying to pass this game. What about you?"

"You know same old same old." Stepping inside I said, "Sorry I haven't been around much. I'm not trying to ditch you or anything like that. How are you?"

"I'm fine and it's cool. You need girl time and I'm definitely no good with that."

I chuckled, "You hanging out with the guys a lot?"

"Been trying to but they always end up having to go somewhere or do something," he sighed then aid, "I'm starting to think they don't like me."

"Ridiculous. There's nothing not to like about you," I said, sitting down next to him, "Except maybe your stinky feet," I laughed and blocked him tossing his socks at me before going on, "Something is up though. They have been acting strange lately and I'm determined to figure out why. Just don't give up ok?"

"Sure sis."

"Good. Because they definitely couldn't take me if that was the case."

"Probably not. Wolves would run from you."

"You hear the one in the woods howl earlier?"

"Yeah. Still though. If it sees you it better stay in the forest."

I laughed and smiled. I gave him a quick hug then left him to his game. He was a good brother, hell maybe one of the best even with his smartass remarks. Other people can't stand their siblings but Eric and I are more like friends than just blood. That's why the fact the guys keep ditching out is bringing out the overprotective older sister in me. One thing as for sure, I had to find out what was going on and I was going to do it quick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opening Up

The next day, Uncle Joe had Billy, Sue and Charlie over for the game. I brought over a bowl of chips and the dip, setting it on the table in front of them. Billy was on the far right with Sue next to him on the couch and Charlie on the other end. As I set the bowl down, all hands dived in.

"So tomorrow's the day huh Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Yeah it is. Can hardly believe it, my daughter is getting married," he replied before chomping on a chip, "Are you two still planning on coming?"

He nodded glancing over at Sue then said, "Yeah we'll be there with Seth."

The wedding's tomorrow? Charlie had been talking about for the last week but I guess I hadn't been paying too much attention to the exact date. I looked over at Billy and just felt terrible for him. I couldn't believe he was actually going to go. I mean, attending the wedding of the girl who broke his son's heart and forced him to run away couldn't be an easy thing to deal with. Why would he want it shoved in his face? I guess at the same time he's there to support his friend. The way he stayed strong was quite admirable to me.

Sports bored me. They always have and probably always will. I'd rather be doing than just sitting you know? Even reading I can do while walking on a treadmill. I think the worst part though is except for watching games with the adults, Eric's become a bit of a recluse in the last few weeks since the guys always had somewhere else to be. Since he definitely didn't want to hang with the girls he shut himself up with his Xbox and his only time out of his room came for the games. Continuing down the hallway, I stopped at Eric's room. Knocking on his door, I peeked in and said, "Hey, the game's about to come on."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a sec."

Looking around his messy room I shook my head, "Cavemen were cleaner than you are."

Rolling his eyes he answered with a grin, "I'll get to it. Will you stop nagging me so I can beat this before the other game starts?"

Laughing I shut the door and retreated to my room, shutting the door. Inside, I sat on my bed and picked up a book. Not really wanting to read, I put it down after a few minutes and popped in a movie. Halfway through I got disinterested in that so I told Uncle Joe I needed some air and stepped outside. I just needed to stretch my legs and get outside by myself. I've finally started to get used to the place and now that I've been more out and about I guess sitting inside didn't seem so cool anymore. Looking up, I saw the moon shining down on me and admired its crescent shape. Maybe this new start was going to be good after all, as long as everything stayed the same as it had been so far.

Walking in no particular direction, I once again found myself at Emily's. Sam and the guy's were there but clearly they were heading out. Seth had already gone to the wedding with his mom. Sam gave Emily a loving kiss to which Jared and Paul groaned. Sam shot them a look as Jared said, "C'mon you too. We get it, you're in love but do you have to smother us with it? We already get enough of it from him."

Emily chuckled then said, "Don't pretend that you don't do the same around Kim, Jared. And by the way, tell her she's free to stop by anytime."

Rolling his eyes, Jared and the rest headed out the door. I watched as they all left, sighing and looking down at my cup of tea.

"Okay, I saw that look."

"What look?" I asked, still staring at my teacup. She came and sat next to me, forcing my eyes to meet hers.

"That one," she said, "The one that says you can't stand love or even mentioning it because you avoid it at all costs. Now since I've gotten to know you, I really don't see you as the type who doesn't believe in it so I think it's safe to say someone broke your heart."

I sighed and put my cup back on the table as I said, "Guilty."

Lightly touching my hand with hers she said gently, "Look, I know you said you really didn't want to talk about it but maybe if you did it would make you feel better. The burden would be off your chest."

I glanced away and said, "I don't know…"

Pulling her hand back she said, "I understand completely if you're still not ready. But you should know I'm here for you as your friend if you want to talk. I know we've only just started learning about each other but you can trust me."

Emily didn't say another word. I looked at her and sighed again. Part of me really didn't want to touch the subject. Every time I thought about it even on my own the surge of pain just washed over me like waves on First beach. But we had gotten to know each other better and she's one of the only real friends I had here. I knew she had good intentions and would never push me to tell something if I didn't want to. She and I really did become close and I felt like maybe I could share anything with her. Sighing I said, "You're right. If I just say it I won't have to bottle it up any more."

Facing her I said, "You know, I have great friends from back home and I never really thought I'd find that here but I'm glad I did. And since you don't know about my life before…well this I guess I kinda have to give you an idea. To start, I'd have to say imagine what you have with Sam. A kind of relationship where you know everything about each other and are just so happy that it's like nothing can touch you. That's what I had before I came here. Before I graduated from high school I started dating this guy, Dan, who went to the same school as me. Back then if someone had asked me how it all would turn out I suppose I would've said just like you and Sam. I was so sure we were gonna end up married and just…I don't know have a fairy-tale ending and all that."

"So what happened?"

"You know, there were a bunch of things now that I've been looking back on it," I said, shaking my head, "I guess you see more after the fact. At the time we just spent as much time together as possible, whether alone or in groups and that's all I thought about. Just _being_ with him was I all I wanted. He took me to parties with his friends and I won't lie, I did try pot and then cigarettes before trying beer and liquor. No one, not my parents or Eric even knew. I only did it for him though. I just wanted to make him happy. It was like that our first year in and I wanted to keep it going into the second year. We would do anything and everything as long as it was together. He'd come up to my window at night, climbing up the gutter just to steal a kiss."

"A real romantic huh?" she giggled.

"You don't know the half of it," I laughed then said, "But that was just how he was. He asked me out by standing on a table in the middle of the mall and singing for crying out loud."

"You're kidding!" Emily said, laughing harder.

I chuckled, "I wish ut then there was another side to him. For the longest time I accepted it, his bad boy side that is. He definitely wasn't my first boyfriend so I wasn't shy or anything around him. Hell I don't even know who put more moves on who to be honest but once we started actually having sex it seemed like that was all he wanted. Of course, I didn't want the relationship to be all about that."

She nodded, "Understandable. Relationships can't last that way."

"Thanks. I'm glad someone else agrees," I sighed, "Unfortunately he didn't see it that way. He didn't even have the guts to end it. Like most guys he waited until he got caught with someone else. So I left and never looked back."

Standing up, Emily grabbed me and pulled me into a hug as she said, "I'm so sorry. He was an idiot. You're an amazing person. I may not know everything there is to know about you just yet, but I know that you didn't deserve that. But not all guys are like that, I mean especially none of the guys here. Please tell me you haven't given up altogether?"

I shook my head, "No. I just need a break. Not just from guys but everything because of—"

"Your parents" she finished, "I get it."

"But it's more than that," I said, "I don't want to look for love because it's supposed to find you when you least expect it. And maybe right now that's how it should be, unexpected," I shook my head, "I can't even think about it right now."

"You've been through so much and been strong through all of it," she said, "None of us know how. Even your uncle has said so. But we all see it," she said, putting her hand on top of mine, "and you don't have to hold on to it alone. I know you're still getting to know everyone but we're all here for you and your brother."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means."

Her warm eyes made me smile as she said, "I'm sure I do."

Out of nowhere my cell phone rang. Slipping my hand in my pocket, I pulled it out to see I'd gotten a text message. I saw the sender was Eric and scrolled my eyes down to read 'We're out of chips'. I laughed, texting him back that I was on my way before looking back to Emily.

"What's up?"

"They ran out of chips. Guess its feeding time again."

"I'm sure mine will be piling in soon enough for a snack which to normal people is a meal."

Laughing and smiling, we both stood and this time I embraced her. "Thanks for listening Emily. I meant what I said. You're great friend and I'm glad I have you."

"Same for you. Anytime you need me, I'm here."

We parted ways and I started walking back towards my house. It really did feel better to tell someone else about what Dan had done. Of course I didn't include all of it but at this point that was enough. Maybe La Push wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. If Eric and I had people to depend on maybe instead of treading water we could actually get a life raft, which is something we sorely needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jacob

The next day was pretty boring for Eric, Uncle Joe and I. Billy, Seth and Sue were headed to the wedding, the guys disappeared agin, Emily had errands to run and the rest of the town was working or doing other things. There wasn't much left to do so I decided to head down to First beach and relax with a book. Eric wasn't really in beach mode but it looked like he took up Uncle's offer to go fishing. I was glad he still had at least one good guy role model. Throwing on a hoodie and tossing my things in a bag, I walked out of the house.

Down at the beach, the waves rolled onto the shore calmly. I'd never seen a more beautiful view. Not really much for shorelines in the Midwest but here I could see the cliffs of James Island being hit by the sprays. I felt like I was listening to a sounds CD you find in stores. I sighed as I set my book down and pulled my knees up to my chest, deciding I'd watch the waves roll in for a bit. Perched on the same big tree as before, I felt tiny in comparison to the big ocean before me. I wish the beach wasn't so empty for once. I guess I've never really noticed how lonely I've felt until now. I don't have anyone who would just sit with me like this like my mom used to do the summers we spent by Lake Michigan. Sure I had Emily with her I actually likes to talk but too much can be draining. Then of course I had my friends from back home but they weren't here and honestly I couldn't even bring myself to talk with them on the phone much yet since it still felt too soon. No this was a different feeling entirely. I needed just to enjoy the silence but with someone else, someone who wouldn't mind not talking but still just being present. Shaking my head I chided myself. Where would I find anyone like that? I've met everyone here!

Well everyone except for the elusive and mysterious Jacob. I wonder who he really is? What is he like? Is he like the rest of the guys who typically only nod and smile at me and my brother and ignre us or could he be different? If he's still as heartbroken and hurt as everyone seems to think I doubt he'd be great company anyway. Or maybe he would 'cuz hey, I guess I'm technically the same aren't I? I really shouldn't make judgments about a person I haven't met; that's just bad karma. As I sat looking out at the waves, my mind continued to wander. Is it our skin color that has something to do with the guys always finding something else to do? I mean, now that we've been around the people here they didn't seem like the type and besides they accepted Charlie and Emily's stayed my friend. What is it then? What is so pressing that they guys just disappear and can't tell us anything? In an effort to stop the frustrating thoughts, I picked up my book and read for a while again.

Engrossed for longer than I expected, I looked up to find the sky had darkened and the sun began to set in the western sky. Looking at my cell phone for the time, I couldn't believe over 5 hours had passed. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. It wouldn't be the first time I lost myself and read an entire book in a day. Packing up my things, I jumped down off the tree trunk and walked back toward La Push. It took a while but at least this time I didn't hear any howling. It's still hard to believe wolves are in the woods. Not that we didn't have them in the Midwest but I guess I never really came this close to one. Rounding the lane towards home, I glanced down the road and saw Billy getting home with Sue. She was helping him up the porch as I came around. I thought I'd go give a quick hello and started jogging closer to them until I noticed they weren't alone. I stopped in my tracks maybe about fifteen feet away and hid behind a tree. There he was with them, the kid who'd been missing for months. Jacob.

First I thought my eyes deceived me but coming closer the picture on the poster came to life. His short dark hair matched his reddish brown skin. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of raggedy shorts and I'd be a liar if I didn't say I almost gasped at how muscular and good he looked. I knew guys from back home who spent hours each day in the gym and never looked like that. Trying not to stare anymore I turned and headed back home. Billy must be overjoyed to have him home and the last thing I'd want to do is interrupt. I turned for a brief second and saw they'd already gone inside without noticing me thankfully. Wow. So maybe I might end up meeting this mysterious Jacob after all. Well isn't that just coincidental...Rushing home, I opened the door to our house to see Uncle Joe and Eric in the kitchen.

"So you'll never guess who I just saw with Billy and Sue…" I said, taking off my hoodie.

Eric turned his head to me, "Jacob Black I'm guessing. We heard from Billy this morning before we went fishing."

"Well here I thought I had breaking news…" I shrugged, "At least Billy will finally be happy."

"Oh he's completely content. Between Jake's reappearance and Rachel's arrival tomorrow, he's beaming," Uncle Joe smiled.

"Well I'm beat" I sighed, "And I'm sorry I'm late. You guys already eat? I can order a pizza if not."

"We ate already on the way back," Eric stated, "Did you eat anything?"

"Nah but I'm fine," I smiled, "Thanks though. I think I'm just going to relax a bit and call it an night. See you guys in the morning."

Both of them bid me goodnight as I walked down the hallway. Opening the door to my room, I kept thinking about this Jacob and the expression on his face when I caught my glimpse of him. I couldn't quite decipher it. I mean, he was smiling but I swear I caught the same thing I saw in the poster. The storm brewing in the eyes…what the hell am I talking about? I was too far away. Get a hold of yourself. Why is he faking a smile though? Does he really not want to be here? Maybe I'll drop in tomorrow and introduce myself…no you idiot, Billy just got him back. I should let them have some uninterrupted family time.

With a sigh I plopped onto my bed and opened my laptop. Let's put my mind on something else please…I cruised Facebook for a bit and answered a few messages from friends worried that I hadn't answered. I felt guilty for not responding sooner and told them so, saying I'm trying to adjust still, which is true. Between grieving the loss of my parents, dealing with my break up with Dan that happened at pretty much the same time and the move, I'm just burnt out. I didn't want to lose my friends from back home but I also needed to get away. Thinking about them and the fun times we had always leads back to thinking about Dan or my parents. I guess I just haven't been able to deal. I haven't even sat down and had a good cry yet. Not that it's something I terribly want to do but I bet it would help.

I shut my laptop with a sigh, flipping open my cell phone to see it was just past 12:30. Eric might still be up but I was sure Uncle would be in snoozeville already. Images of my parents wouldn't leave my brain as much as I tried to chase them away thanks to Facebook. It was my fault; I still had them as my cover photo. Maybe I'll go for a short walk. Since it was late, I slowly and as quietly as possible opened my window and snuck out so that I wouldn't disturb anyone. Changing up my normal path, I walked down the lane towards Billy's house and back towards the woods but not quite into them. I saw some rustling that perked up my ears. What was that? I should check it out but wait…what if it's a wolf? Eric thinks I'm scarier but one could still lunge at me and—

I heard a crunch behind me. Biting my lip and trying to decide what to do next I felt fear flow through me. My fight or flight was kicking into overdrive. If a wolf was behind me, the best shot I had was to fight. I began to recall all self-defense skills I knew from T.V. and movies and hoped it would be enough. Instinctively I swung around with my fist ready to punch in the snout of the animal when another hand stopped mine. Looking up, I saw my punch blocked by none other than Jacob Black.

Surprised I gasped, letting my hand drop away. Jacob was just as surprised as me I guess because his eyes reflected the same look I did. I swear I saw something flash in his eyes as he stepped back but just as fast it was gone. Swallowing, I caught my breath and not knowing what else to say I quipped, "You know it's impolite to sneak up on strangers, especially in the middle of the night."

He stared straight at me, his gaze never moving. I actually don't think he blinked. He was quiet for a second before he countered, "So is attacking them."

"How was I supposed to know?" I said, holding up my hands, "I was simply defending myself. You could've been anyone or anything. No way to tell if you were friend or foe."

"Yes because the crime rate on the rez' is oh so high," Jacob retorted sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes I stared at him, "Well excuse me, I've only been here a few weeks. I thought…"

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you were a wolf," I said as I sighed and shook my head. His eyes narrowed on me as I continued, "I heard howling the other night and knew they were out here and thought one might be about to attack me."

"And your plan was to punch it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not the best plan I admit," I replied, "But it's better than getting mauled. Besides even though you're a person, I've never met you so how am I to know you won't hurt me? Defending myself is natural. If you didn't want to risk a fist to your face, you could've warned me before just appearing out of thin air."

"Well technically you snuck up on me. This is my land," He said and gestured behind him before continuing to watch me closely.

Looking around in the dark I couldn't make out anything. "I don't know," I said as I looked back to him, "I can't see anything so what's to say you're just trying to blame this all on me?"

Pointing off in the distance, Jacob said, "See that dark shape that's in the shape of a house? That's mine."

Dammit, he called my bluff. Good thing he doesn't know I was here actually creepin' on him. When did I turn into such a stalker? Sighing I apologized, "You're right. That's your house. I'm sorry for trespassing on your land. I'm still figuring out my surroundings and I guess I didn't pay attention to where I was walking."

"It is dark out."

"Exactly so maybe cut me some slack. I'm the new girl in town," I smiled before pausing a second to ask, "Now you know why I'm out here but why are you? Do you normally patrol your land for trespassers at night?"

"Actually you just sort of wandered out here and I _don't_ know why."

Sighing I said, "Couldn't fall sleep so I went out for a stroll. You?"

"I need to have an excuse on my land?"

"No not really," I shrugged, "I just figured it's only fair."

Again the way Jacob's eyes watched me made me slightly uncomfortable, almost like I was a specimen under a microscope that he needed to examine in close detail. I've never had someone look at me like I might be dangerous or something. Yet within that same instant his expression changed when he sighed and answered, "Not tired either."

I sighed, looking up at the stars. I realized then I was stalling in a way and he could very well want me to go. Turning to face him I asked hesitantly, "So am I bothering you? Do you want me to get off your land this very second?"

I swallowed, waiting for Jacob to tell me to leave. He seemed very standoffish when I first saw him. I'm pretty sure a guy like that would want me gone quickly. But since we've been talking I wondered if I was wrong. I mean we still talked and even though he didn't really add much he didn't just stand there either…Looking down at me he sighed and glanced away as he answered, "Doesn't really matter to me. Do what you want."

Well that's not what I expected. It wasn't an all-out invitation but I'm sure that he doesn't want anyone out here with him. I mean can't be easy on a guy the day of that girls wedding…THE WEDDING. Is that why he's back? Oh God. I mean he says he doesn't mind me being here but it's not like he said he really wanted me here either. Great, Jacob's ambiguous and vague and probably riding an emotional roller coaster. I should go. It's the right thing to do but at the same time, this is what I wanted. He hasn't asked about me and is quiet. Sighing I looked back up at the stars, wishing more than anything that I could just be me again and finally be done suffering through everything. I didn't wish for happiness because that was too much of a pipe dream at the moment but just to be at a point where things didn't constantly hurt to think about them would be ideal. Both Jacob and I just stood there in silence. I eventually turned to look at him and saw his eyes watching the stars too but on his face a thin line formed on his lips and his hands were balled into fists. I looked away but then glanced back but tried not to stare. The fact is I felt very small compared to him because the more I looked at him the more I noticed just how tall he actually was. I felt like I was standing next to a giant whereas my short 5' 4" frame could've been a midget to him. He turned my way to which I averted my gaze immediately. Raising an eyebrow he said, "What?"

"Sorry," I apologized, nervously pushing my hair behind my ears, "I just can't get over how tall you are and how short I am compared to you. What are you, seven feet?"

"Starting to regret trying to punch me now?"

"Not in the slightest," I said with a grin, "I could take you."

He snorted to that and looked away. Where the hell did that come from? I hope he doesn't think I was trying to flirt because that's the last thing on my mind. I felt my cheeks redden. Great, I'm blushing. Hopefully it's dark enough so he won't see anything. Ugh I hate when I embarrass myself. A few moments passed and when Jacob didn't say anything I tried to change the subject, "Nice night tonight. I love it when the moon looks like that and the stars shine bright. It's the kind of moon wolves howl at. Maybe that wolf I heard will be back tonight."

Jacob flinched a little, though I have no idea why. No wonder he's the enigma of this damn town. Glancing back up at the sky, I crossed my arms. I felt a shiver but shrugged it off. Finally he decided to say something after a few moments. "Maybe," He looked at me again, "You cold?"

"A little. Guess the adrenaline is wearing off," I smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm Kelly by the way. Kelly Price, also known as Joe's niece. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner because of the whole punch thing."

He watched me for a second then said, "Jacob Black."

I smiled genuinely and said, "Nice to meet you Jacob. At least now if I trespass again we won't be strangers and no need to pull out a shotgun or anything. "

Jacob chuckled a little with me then looked back up. I did the same and nothing much else was said after that. I did catch a couple glances from him but tried my best not to be creepy and stare, As I watched the sky, it surprised me when I saw how far the moon had moved. Figuring it was time to head back home to get some sleep, I turned to him and said, "Thanks for doing this."

He turned to me and raised his eyebrow as heasked, "Doing what? Not having you arrested for trespassing?"

I laughed then replied, "No, just hanging out here with me without any unnecessary conversation. Since I've gotten here everyone's had to interrogate me and find out everything there is to know about me. It's nice to meet someone who didn't feel they needed to," Before he could respond I added, "I better get back, if I can find my way that is. I need some sleep before the sun comes up this time," I paused a second then smiled, "It was nice to meet you."

Turning back, I tried to remember which way I came from. Unfortunately the darkness really put a damper on that and I chided myself for not getting to know the outside as well as I should've before coming out. If I just find the damn road I'll be fine. But which way is it? I slowly started walking when suddenly I heard from behind, "You need help? You look lost and you're headed the wrong way. I wouldn't want to have to join a search party."

Turning around I said, "Thanks but I shouldn't need any help. Besides you wouldn't join a search party for me. You'd tell everyone I'm fine because of my well-honed self-defense skills."

I grinned and he actually chuckled before he said seriously, "C'mon. I'll help you back."

"It's fine. I have GPS on my phone" I said as I whipped it out.

"Out here it'd be better getting directions from someone who knows the area. Using that you'll end up in the trees."

I laughed. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

I walked by his side towards the lane which I apparently missed thanks to all my meandering to the woods before. I didn't even have to tell him where I lived because he already knew. We didn't talk much on the way to my house, just enjoyed the night. I loved that Jacob and I both didn't need to talk more than necessary but also really wondered what was on his mind. The few glances I snuck at him I still couldn't decide what kind of expression he held. He looked deep in thought but I figured it had to probably deal with that girl Emily told me about. Before I knew it, he led me to the front door before I led him around back to my window. "First floor is handy for sneaking out late."

"I see that" Jacob answered, watching as I opened the window and climbed inside.

"Thanks by the way, for getting me here I mean. You didn't have to."

"No biggie."

As he turned I said, "Wait."

Jacob turned back to me expectantly as I said, "Look, this is probably going to sound incredibly awkward and kind of terribly timed considering your sister is coming but I honestly haven't had a night like this in a while where I could just be with someone and not really feel the need to talk all that much or anything. I've kinda needed it lately. So could we maybe hang out again sometime soon?"

I held my breath and bit my lip. He's definitely going to think I'm nuts and run. Girl who he just met begging to hang out with him? Hell I'd be surprised if he doesn't find me pathetic. God I need to just hole up in here and never leave. Not being able to take the silence I rambled, "Just forget about it. If you uh don't want to it's cool I just thought uh it'd be nice to be around someone who doesn't feel the need to uh know my life story you know? Just never mind. Bye."

My lip started to bleed slightly as I started to shut my window but his hand held the window. Flashing me a slight smile Jacob answered, "We can hang out. I could probably use some of the same. Rachel's coming to stay for a while so we'll get a chance catch up so just say when and where."

"Sure. Great," I smiled then took out my phone, "Here, put your number in and if you have yours on you I can put mine in."

"I don't have mine on me but if you write it down I'll remember," he said, typing his number in.

"Okay" I replied as I grabbed a pen and post it. I scribbled down my number then said, "You can call or text. Whichever and I'll do the same," I said as I handed him the post it, "'Night Jacob. Thanks again."

He nodded as I shut my window and went to change. After he left I realized why Emily said we'd be good friends. For some odd reason, Jacob and I hit it off as friends just like that. I didn't even know all that much about him and yet somehow we were already quite similar. Jacob really was the perfect friend I'd been looking for. Nothing against Emily, but when I just needed to be around someone and not need anything else, he's who I'd turn to. Though I noticed something from the get go. He acted hesitantly, much like the other guys in town and was just as buff and had the same tattoo. He didn't talk much and as much as I'd love to delude myself that's how he actually is, I have a gut feeling that it's not. If it wasn't for the whole girl choosing the other dude over him I think he'd actually be more talkative. This town has to have some kind of secret and now more than ever I have to find out exactly what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Past and Present

When I finally woke up the next day I groaned. The light coming through the curtains was hard to deal with. Stretching, I sat up and ran a hand through my disheveled hair. This is going to be awesome to brush. I got up slowly, trudging to the kitchen and making myself some instant cappuccino. I found a note on the fridge saying the boys went fishing. I smiled. I'm glad Eric and Uncle Joe are bonding so well. Since the younger guys around here didn't make the effort at least he had someone and not just any someone but our dad's brother. Sometimes Uncle Joe reminded me a lot of Dad and it was a little difficult. He had my dad's eyes and smile though my dad kept shorter hair. But even though it hurt a little I'm still glad we have him since he's the only family we have left.

Making myself some breakfast quick, well lunch, brunch…whatever it was technically called at this time of day, I slowly turned and looked at the clock. It was only 11. Luckily when the coffee finally kicked in I was able to focus. And my focus only led to one thing. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. I really hoped he'd call to hang out soon because I really needed some company, especially with my brother and uncle gone for who knows how long today. Usually I'd be fine but lately books and movies weren't doing enough to take my mind off of things. I know I still need to have that cry but I didn't want it to be today.

Besides, it was so easy just to spend time with him last night and it really amazed me. We only just met but it didn't completely feel like that. And the best part is that Jacob doesn't need or want to know everything about me which at this point is a big plus. He's got his own stuff going on I'm sure is more important anyway. Which hey, I've been there, actually I'm still there. Still wishing I could leave it. Sigh. Putting my dirty cup back in the sink, I stretched again and yawned as I headed back to my room.

I checked my phone but no missed calls or texts. Looking around my room for a minute I sighed then decided to squeeze in a shower to wake up and get clean. Wrapping myself in my robe, I headed to the bathroom, stopping for a moment to look in the mirror. I realized I really hadn't done so since the funeral. I've looked better truthfully but I think I've started to adjust pretty well. The bags under my eyes are less prominent now that I've had less nightmares about the car crash. I wonder if I scared Jacob in more than one way last night I mean, I don't look like other girls here. They all have this sort of natural beauty that radiates with their warm skin and satiny hair whereas I look like a train-wreck. Sighing again I started the water and disrobed. Stepping inside, the warm water felt soothing but I knew it wouldn't last. I hurried up and finished then got dressed. I ran a brush through my hair but when I picked up my cell to check again there were still no texts or calls.

I had to find something to do to pass the time before the thoughts I hated having started to fill my mind. Geeze I'm acting like I have a crush on the kid and I only want to hang out as friends. I've been lonelier than I thought. I looked around and decided it'd been a while since I did chores so I started the laundry and then the dishes. I really hadn't noticed how dirty the house had become in the last week but I suppose my focus has been on anything but. I really have been living in my own world since we got here. Even though Emily and I have gotten close, I was usually everywhere but this room, waiting to stop grieving. I wonder if I've even started. I never really have—No. I'm not gonna do that to myself right now. Shaking my thoughts off for a moment, I picked up things out of place and started cleaning. I dusted and wiped down the counters and even cleaned the toilet. You have no idea how gross it is to live with two men. Yuck. I got it looking pretty good when it was time to toss the clothes into the dryer.

After everything was done I retreated back to my room. Looking at the clock, it read 2 in the afternoon. I checked my phone once more and still no messages, at least not from Jacob. I got a couple texts from my friend Amanda who lived back home. Smiling I wondered what she had to say as the first message opened.

_Hey miss u! Hows LP? Get on FB more… Feel like ur ignoring us. U ok?_

Then the second message read:

_D's asking bout u. _

I replied:

_Mis will. LP gd. Im fine just getting used 2 it. _

I wish she'd tell Dan to stop caring and that I never wanted to hear from him again. He's in my past and I want him to stay there. Why's he all of a sudden popping up again anyway? Did the girl he traded me for dump him? If so, karma sucks don't it Dan?

Sighing I leaned back on my bed and felt my eyes itch. I was rubbing then when out of nowhere I heard a knock on my window. I jumped for a split second then smiled. Looking up and out, there stood Jacob. I tossed my feet over the bed and went over to open it.

"You know in the daytime I do open the door," I grinned.

"I figured this way you wouldn't have to walk that far," he shrugged.

"Thought you were going to call?"

"This was easier."

I smiled then shook my head, "So what's the plan?"

"You wanted to hang out. You tell me."

I laughed, "Yes but we've only just met and kinda agreed to not learn the basics. I don't have any idea about anything you like to do. Plus I don't want to hang around here and see you get grossed out by girly things like bras."

He rolled his eyes then replied, "Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a second then answered, "How about the beach? It's peaceful there."

"Sure."

"Give me a sec; I better leave a note for my brother and uncle in case they get back first."

I rushed into the kitchen, quickly scribbling a note and putting it on the fridge. Coming back into my room I saw him tapping his fingers against my window sill. "Ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Yup, just let me grab a sweatshirt."

I put my arms through the sleeves of my nearest one and hopped out my window. We headed to the beach with not much conversation on the way there. I don't think either of us minded, I mean, we both wanted to hang out for that reason right? Once we made it there, I found the tree trunk I perched on last time and climbed on. Jacob climbed behind me before sitting next to me.

I sighed, looking out at the waves before turning back to him, "So what now?"

"Don't know. You're the one who wanted to come this way."

"I can't help it. It's nice to just look out at the waves and relax. They're calming and help me forget things."

He didn't say a word nor push to have me elaborate on that, much to my relief. Strangely enough, even though I was grateful to find someone who didn't want to know about me, I actually wanted to share it. I barely knew this guy but somehow I kinda trusted him more than anyone else in town, even Emily. What is that about?

Determined not to get swept away by never ending questions in my mind I turned to him and asked, "Your sister get in yet?"

"This morning"

"Bet your dads stoked."

"Won't shut up actually, not that I blame him."

"What about you?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It's good to see her again," he said, looking around before back at me, resting his forearms on his knees, "It's been a long time. Last time I saw her she left for college."

"So then why don't you sound so excited?"

His eyes met mine then went to the tree before he said, "Just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

I sighed then said, "If I'm talking too much which part of me thinks I am 'cuz that was kinda the point of hanging out…just tell me to shut up."

Jacob did a sort of half smile but kept looking at the ground, "Actually I don't mind as much."

Wow. So we both want silence and company but don't mind talking to each other either. And here I thought I was being weird but now he's said the same. Jacob Black was more of a mystery than I thought. All of a sudden my phone went off surprising both of us. I apologized as I saw it was another one from Amanda.

_Glad ur ok. D wants ur #. Told him no. Wants u 2 call him._

I quickly texted back,

_Don't want 2 talk 2 him. He kws y. _

I shut my phone and turned it to vibrate as I said, "Sorry. I know what you mean though. I got a lot on my mind too. We should do something so we can get our minds off of everything."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I said, leaning back, "I was actually hoping you would have an idea," my eyes scanned the beach and then I added, "Wait, I have an idea. How about we race to that tree sitting in the middle over there?"

"You probably won't win" he said with a grin.

"Guess we'll find out," I answered, smiling back.

"You're on."

I smiled as we jumped down and got ready, "Alright 1,2,3!"

We ran even though I knew I wasn't all that fast. I'm never quite last but I'm never first either and I've definitely never been a sprinter, even before I came here. I didn't know that he was so damn fast though. If I had I might've rethought this plan. He reached the tree long before me and when we stopped I tried to catch my breath. Hand resting on the tree, he looked at me before saying triumphantly, "I win."

"Let's try again," I panted, my hands on my knees as I took a breath, "Back to where we were, go!"

Again he beat me but this time I slowed way before. The heat in my chest became kind of unbearable. I watched him run effortlessly and smiled. I didn't care that I lost. I knew I wasn't in the best of shape and had to be careful of my asthma even if it hadn't flared in years. Only now it was too little too late and now I wish I hadn't let my throat start burning. Of course until today I hadn't really given it reason to but that didn't stop me from cursing myself internally. Jacob was msiling like a cocky winner but as he saw me put my hands on my knees his smile disappeared. He rushed over to me and patted me gently on the back as he asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, wheezing slightly, "Just need to rest a sec."

Jacob helped me over to the tree to sit. Staring at me he demanded, "Why'd you race me if you knew this would happen?"

"It hasn't happened in a long time," I answered, leaning back a little, "Apparently I'm just really out of shape compared to what I used to be. Besides I'm fine now. See. No more wheezing."

"You wanted to test how in shape you were?"

"No," I laughed, "I wanted to see if I could still run like I used to. Sounded like a good idea at the time. If I was still in shape you wouldn't be the one bragging."

He laughed, "Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," I chuckled, "Can we go grab a drink of some kind somewhere? I need water or something."

He nodded and helped me up. We started walking back, stopping at the store. I quickly paid for my water then chugged it down in a few gulps.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah actually," I said as we stepped outside. I tossed my empty bottle into the recyclable container then looked back at him, "By the way, are you doing okay? Your hand feels like it's on fire."

Shoving his hands in his pockets he said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just have a…condition."

"Oh," I said before changing the subject, "So now what?"

"Well I was going to meet up with Sam and everyone else. You have met them right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "You were actually the last one to meet," I took another swig of my water as I asked, "And where exactly were you planning on meeting them?"

He raised a brow, "You've met everyone and you don't know where they all end up?"

I nodded, "Emily's. Of course," I smiled, "Let's go then."

It didn't take much time for Jake and me to walk there though sometimes it felt like I was slowing him up. Not my fault he takes such gigantic strides. Opening the screen door and walking inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Emily was exaggerating about the tons of food she had to make but I was wrong. Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry and Quil all sat around her tiny table with two younger kids, Brady and Collin leaning against the counter. Each had a mountain of food piled on their plates which disappeared as fast as I saw it. I saw huge dishes filled with hot dogs and brats and then at least 5 pizza boxes. Sam and Emily stood off to the side and her eyes lit up when she saw who I walked in the door with. Coming over she turned to Jake, "There's still more if you're hungry."

He nodded, heading towards Sam and picking up a slice of pizza.

Turning back to me she asked, "So when exactly did you meet Jacob and where? He just got back yesterday night."

"I ran into him, literally, last night. I went out for a walk late, got a little lost and bumped into him."

"You just met and already you're friends? Well look at that."

I chuckled at her triumphant grin, "He's easy to be around, that's all. As for all the things you said we have in common, I don't know if you're right just yet. We just kinda enjoy each other's company no more than that."

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?," she said then added, "By the way, if you want to eat you can."

"I better go make a feast for the guys in my house. They're going to be more starved then these ones."

She laughed, "I doubt that."

I smiled at her before making my way over to where Jacob stood next to Sam. Whatever Sam had been saying didn't look like it made him so happy since I noticed he clenched one of his fists and his lips were in a tight line. As they both turned to me he stopped though. I thought it was odd but brushed it off as I said, "I think I'm gonna go. I have my uncle and brother to feed but we'll hang out again soon, yeah?"

"Sure," he nodded. I was about to turn when he added, "Maybe you could stop by my house and come meet Rachel."

Sam chuckled to which Jacob shot him a look. I ignored it and smiled, "Okay. Well I'll see you then."

I waved to everyone else as I walked out. As I shut the screen door I glanced at Jacob one more time. We caught each other's eyes for a minute before one of the guys said something to him and drew his attention away. As I turned around I noticed his fist clenched again. I sighed and headed home. He definitely was a puzzle, this Jacob Black, but maybe one day I'd figure him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Rabbit

The next day, I sauntered over to the Black house, knocking on the front door. It felt strange being on the porch again when the last time I was I had Eric and my uncle by me. After no answer came in a couple minutes, I debated whether or not to poke my head inside. Though it might not be the best, I went inside. I found zilch at first until I walked into the kitchen and saw raven haired girl who was my height with russet skin. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped when she saw me.

"Sorry!" I said, "I knocked and no one answered so I was just kinda checking if anyone was home. I'm Kelly."

"Rachel," she said then smiled, "It's okay. I can't believe I didn't hear the door. Guess all this quiet is different since I've been in the city."

"You were in college right?"

She nodded, "Yeah I just got done."

"What'd you go for?"

"Computer engineering."

"Wow. Kudos. That's definitely not my thing," I smiled and looked around, "Random question but I always noticed this house was a little small. Where exactly are you sleeping?"

She laughed then said, "I'm on the air mattress."

"Really?" I said, "I'm surprised you didn't get Jacob's room, I mean, you are the oldest."

"I didn't really mind. This is just kinda temporary for me anyway."

I watched as her eyes looked away before I said, "I'm sorry about your mom. I know you don't know me but I'm actually in your shoes. Both my parents died in a crash a couple of months ago. I was super close with my mom. I know it can't be easy coming back here and I definitely know why you needed to get away, even though I'm sure like me it didn't matter because the memories follow you anyway. Just don't your alone. If you ever want to talk or anything, I really wouldn't mind to listen. It'd be nice to have someone who understands."

"Thank you," Rachel said, "I'm sorry about yours. If I stick around for a little bit, maybe we could talk sometime."

I smiled, "Now before you die of curiosity I actually did come in here for a reason. Is Jacob around?"

"You'll probably find him out back in the garage workin' on his car."

"Thanks," I said, heading for the door. I turned and said, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," she said with a smile.

Hidden behind some shrubbery behind the house I found a garage with fading red paint. The splinters made me think that it was bound to collapse more than stay standing. The Big Bad Wolf could probably blow it down with one huff. As I opened the door, the creak echoed as I looked around. Inside, Jacob was tinkering on a car. It had a Volkswagen logo but I couldn't quite tell the model. His head turned as I came in. Smiling I said, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Busy?" I asked, glancing back at the door to him, "I can come back later if you are."

"Nope. Just workin' on the Rabbit."

"A-ha, so that's the model sitting before me. What year?"

"'86."

"Nice. It looks in pretty good shape. You had it long?," I smiled, "I begged my dad for a Bug and he got me one. I had to sell it before I moved out there though."

Jake groaned then stared at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What because I'm a girl I can't like cars? Please. I know I'm not what you normally picture and I can't talk car per se but I do appreciate them," Running my hands along the exterior I asked, "Are you going to touch up the paint too?"

"Eventually."

"It'll look great with a new coat of red."

I put my hands on the window and looked inside but then opened the door and felt the interior. It was a little small but cozy with its bucket seats. It was a four door at least and only slightly bigger than my Bug. He had a CD player inside and the res upholstery felt soft against my hand. As I shut the door he said, "You're right. You look nothing like someone who loves cars."

I sighed and smiled, "I get that a lot. You can thank my dad for that. He took me to endless car shows with him growing up and I just loved looking at them. I never wanted to be a mechanic or anything but I always thought it'd be cool to do something with them."

"Racing?"

I glanced at him then back at the car, letting my hand drag across it, "Probably not. Luck really isn't on my family's side with cars."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I sighed as I opened the door and sat on the seat, feet hanging out of it, "I love the old ones especially. Back when it wasn't just about getting from A to B but they were works of art too."

Jake put his head in his hands then groaned.

"Corny, I know, but shut up."

I smiled and back in the seat before I heard him ask, "What's your favorite old car?"

This time I groaned, "Not fair. It's so hard to choose. I guess if I _had_ to choose it'd be a 1970 Chevy Chevelle."

"Wow, nice choice."

"What about you? I take it you're a Volkswagen kind of guy?"

"I love the Rabbit but I definitely wouldn't mind a Chevelle."

Getting out, I came closer to him, putting my hands on the edge by the engine. "So what exactly needs to be done on the Rabbit?"

"Just need to put the alternator in and hope it works."

"Doesn't it run yet?"

"It will once it gets this part in. The other one crapped out on me."

"Do you uh," I bit my lip then said, "mind if I uh…watch?"

He looked at me for a second then raised an eyebrow, "Won't you get bored?"

I smiled, "Nope. I'd love to actually help but I don't really know how."

This time a Jacob's lips curled into a smile as he said, "Well as long as you're careful I could show you."

"Awesome. Let's do it."

Hours flew by as Jacob showed me what to do under the hood. I handed him what he needed and he'd show me little things. I accidentally dropped the cap but I slid under the car and grabbed it quick. As I handed it back to him, he was staring again. "What?" I blushed, "You really think a girl can't do this?"

He chuckled, "No its just, I've never met one who wanted to."

"Well, Jacob, now you do."

"You can call me Jake, everyone else does."

"Well you can call me…Kelly because it's already short. Or Kel I guess. Since we're friends now."

Jake smiled as he wiped his hands. Looking at my cell phone to check the time, my eyes widened as I said, "Oh my god! I didn't know it was so late!" I laughed as I rushed to the door. Holding onto it, I peeked back inside and said, "I uh I gotta go. If I don't make dinner my brother and uncle will kill me but um…can I come back tomorrow? So we can…you know…work on the Rabbit some more? I mean, if you want that is?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "See ya tomorrow."

I walked down and jogged back home. I couldn't stop smiling. Finally I had someone who took my mind off of everything and it felt great. Maybe Emily was right after all. Jake and I do have things in common. I don't know about the whole kindred spirits thing but it's nice to just hang around with someone who you can talk about everything else but yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the Gathering

I sent Jake a text early that I couldn't come by until a little later. I needed Eric and Uncle Joe to at least see me for a little bit since I disappeared yesterday. Though honestly I really liked hanging out with Jake and I was excited to do it again. He made it easy to forget everything and I almost felt like the old me again—before life happened. But even so, I still had to face reality.

I found Eric in his room, Xbox controller in hand and fingers pressing each button so quick a chuckled. "Winning or losing?" I asked.

Glancing at me a sec and raising an eyebrow, his gaze went back to the game as he said, "Me? Lose? Ha!"

I laughed, stepping inside and sitting on the edge of his bed. I watched him shoot whatever the things were on the screen before I heard, "So where've you been the last couple of days? Don't you girls get sick of each other?"

"Actually I wasn't with Emily," I said, "I met Jacob, Jacob Black the one who made his reappearance. We actually hit it off pretty good. We have a lot in common."

Again the eyebrow raise as he said, "He's hot isn't he?"

"Shut up," I said, tossing a pillow at him, "Yes but he's just a friend. Girls have guys who are friends too you know. That's all this is. Me making friends."

Setting his controller down he looked at me, "Glad it's so easy for you."

"I'm sorry the other guys have been distant. They don't really hang around me either. But hey, maybe you should come hang with Jake with me. I think you'll like him too."

"I don't need any pity friends Kel."

"That's not what this is," I said, rolling my eyes, "shut up."

"Just givin' you crap," he grinned, "That's what little brothers do."

"Like I couldn't tell."

Sighing he said, "So, Mario Kart?"

"You really want to lose again?" I chuckled.

"That was luck. This time you're toast."

I shook my head and smiled, "Bring it."

Eric and I passed the next couple hours beating each other at racing then a couple other games. It was nice to have some time with him. All this time I thought being around Emily and Jake that'd I'd lost the closeness I had with him but really it didn't even matter. I wish he didn't stay only in his room though and told him so. Doing that isn't ever going to get him another girlfriend and his last few were disasters. "Guess we are magnets for the worst possible people huh?" he asked, glancing at me before back to the screen.

Sighing I said, "Yeah I guess we do."

Around 3, I finally met Jake at his house. Rachel was inside and I said, "Hey " as Paul came from behind. I nodded to him before turning to Jake, "So, more work on the car today?"

"For a little bit," he said, "Tonight's Rachel's graduation party. Dad and Sue told her this morning. Everyone in town's coming. You in?"

"Of course," I smiled, "Who am I to turn down a party?"

We only got an hour or so with the car before people started coming, brining tables and chairs for outside. I'm glad it was because there was no way that many people could fit inside. Jake hadn't been exaggerating. Luckily everyone brought enough food though I doubted if the boys who always ended up at Emily's would think so. I spotted Billy and Sue first, then my uncle, Leah and Embry. Jake and I headed over, greeted by a grinning Billy.

"Glad you two are here," Uncle Joe said, "Now if only I could find your brother…and another slice of pizza."

I laughed and shook my head as he disappeared, turning to Billy, "He really does love pizza. Can't blame him though, it is good."

Billy eyes went from me to Jake as he said, "So, you're the one keeping him away from the house."

I smiled and started to answer when Jake said dryly, "I think Paul's doing a good enough job of that already."

"Oh he's not that bad," his father said.

"I feel like I'm missing something," I looked at Jake, "What happened?"

Jake scowled then looked at me, "Paul met Rachel down at the beach the other day. Now he won't leave the house 'cuz he's crazy about her. She hasn't made him go away—yet."

"He can't be that bad," I said.

He scoffed, "You don't know Paul that well."

Billy just smiled, looking at the two of us, "I'm glad you two finally met and came here—together."

"Well now that Jake and I are friends I wouldn't miss it. Besides, Rachel and I get along great too. I guess after being here I never thought I'd meet someone who's been in the same situation as me. I hope her and I could be close. I think she could be like the sister I never had."

Billy's smiled only widened as Jake groaned and rolled his eyes. I gave him a smack to the arm, "Oh cut it out. She's cooler than you give her credit for. Don't be _that _kind of brother," smiling I suddenly spotted a familiar face, "Speaking of, I just saw Eric. You should meet him."

He nodded as I crossed the room and called out "Eric!"

He turned, looking for the voice before seeing me. "Hey!," he said as he came close, "Should've figured you'd end up here too."

"C'mon, I want you to meet Jake."

Grabbing his arm, we approached where Jake stood. His fists were clenched again with his brows furrowed and lips in a straight line as he looked at his father. Billy saw us coming and rolled away but I didn't catch what he said to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You okay? You look kinda pissed."

He didn't really answer as I stepped back and said, "Jake, this is my brother Eric, Eric this is Jake."

They both muttered their 'heys' to each other before Jake turned to me, "I have to go for a sec."

"Okay," I answered, watching him disappear in the crowd of people. Turning back to Eric I said, "Sorry that was awkward but it's not you. I think he might've got in a fight with his dad."

"I kinda figured with the scowl."

Chuckling I said, "Well have you met the girls yet? I know you met Emily but there's still Rachel and Leah."

He shook his head as I dragged him to the table and chairs where Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Rachel and Paul sat. I introduced Eric around, noticing that Rachel and Paul seemed really close. Wow Jake really wasn't kidding. I don't really believe in love at first sight but looking at them…I don't know. Maybe it can happen after all. Paul had an arm around her and though he glanced at other people who were talking, his eyes practically never left her. It reminded me of how Sam looked at Emily and no come to think of it how Jared looked at Kim. It's sweet but actually kinda nauseating to watch after a while. Eric and Rachel shook hands and she swore they already met but he just smiled and looked back at me, putting his hands in his pockets. I turned, trying to spot Leah, who stood just far enough away to not be part of the group. I put my hand on Eric's shoulder and said, "Be right back."

He nodded, trying to be part of the conversation. I stepped toward her and said, "Hey Leah."

"Hi," she muttered in her typical cranky manner.

"Look," I began, "I know you're not a huge fan of the Sam and Emily circle but I'd really like for you to meet my brother. You're one of the last people he hasn't met here yet," Before she refused I added, "Please? This is the first time he's been out of his room in like two weeks."

"Fine" she sighed.

"Thanks," I smiled, then turn and called his name. He turned and walked toward us before holding out a hand to her and said, "I'm Eric."

Now…I already said I don't really believe in love at first sight but this…well I can't think of anything else to explain it. Leah was about to shake my brother's hand when she looked up and it was like her whole body jolted, like lighting hit her or something. Eric actually smiled and blushed, I'm not even kidding, he blushed and she SMILED. Uh yeah I was shocked. I didn't think she knew how! Without that normal schowl she looked, well beautiful. Clearly Eric thought so too because he turned redder and stammered, "N-n-nice to m-meet you."

I couldn't believe my eyes but suddenly I felt like they should have a moment. "I'll let you two um get to know each other…" I said, backing away. I glanced back a couple times at them talking and no joke, she laughed! I realized there was only one person not around to see this amazing phenomenon and so I started looking for Jake. Unfortunately he was nowhere that I saw. I found Billy and asked, "Have you seen Jake?"

"He went inside," he said with a sigh. As I turned he gently grabbed my arm, "He's probably not in a good mood. Maybe you should wait."

I shook my head, "He won't be with what I have to tell him."

Rushing inside, I scoured the other rooms first but finally got to his. I realized I'd never been inside his room so I didn't really know what I'd find. Still, I slowly pushed open the door. I saw him standing there, clutching his fists and staring out the window. He heard me come in and turned to face me.

"You ok?" I asked as I shut the door.

"Not really," he replied, "Look I know you want to help but you should go back outside," gritting his teeth he added, "have fun at the party."

Stepping closer, he backed up against the window. He watched as I came closer. "Look," I started, "You're pissed about something, probably something Billy said and I get it, but trust me I have to tell you something that I just saw that you probably won't believe. I'm still kinda in shock."

"What?" he said, eyes suddenly wide as he looked at me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "What happened?"

"I just saw Leah not only smile, but laugh too."

He furrowed his brow and shook his head, "What?"

"It's so weird!" I said as I continued, "I literally just introduced her to Eric and bam! It's like she got electrocuted or something and now they haven't stopped talking and…" I glanced out the window, "she's still laughing."

Jake looked outside then back at me before laughing out loud. He picked me up and spun me around laughing before setting me back down. I stared him, laughing slightly myself since I'd never seen him smiling so wide. He gave me a quick hug before he set his hands on my shoulders and said, "Thank you. That just made my day."

He couldn't stop laughing as he walked toward the door. He opened it and stopped in the frame, turning back to look at me. "You comin'?"

"Yeah," I replied, following him as we went back outside. Jake was smiling for the rest of the night and I started to wonder why it was so hilarious. I guess I'm not in with the joke. Maybe he'll tell me later. We had fun the rest of the night and I watched as Leah and Eric stuck together. When it was time to leave I could tell he really didn't want to. Jake smiled at me as I waved, walking with my uncle and Eric back to our house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Best Friend

The few days following the party, Leah and Eric hung out way more often than Jacob and I did. In fact, the last few months I'd barely seen Eric leave his room much less the house and now he couldn't stand to be anywhere near it. I'm completely stunned but also worried. While I want him to be happy, I just don't want him to give up his heart to the first girl who looks his way here. Leah's great, don't get me wrong and I don't think she'd hurt him but he's my brother. Yet I am kinda grateful because everyone was coupled up now and I'm starting to feel uneasy about it.

Clearly it wasn't just me. Jacob couldn't stand the lovey-dovey looks Paul was giving his sister all the time since her graduation party. It'd gotten so bad that he hung out at my house more often than his own. Paul not only stayed with Rachel 24/7 but ate most of the food in the house. I'm sure it gave cause for Billy to gripe as well but I'm sure he was just happy that Rachel was home and happy too. But for Jake it meant he couldn't be in his own house without being surrounded by a lovesick Paul.

I was fine with it though, having Jake around so much that is. I don't know if he wants to but it means we have more time to get to know each other. One day he came over and we decided to watch a movie which turned into two. We sat on my bed, but still had distance between us as well as a huge bowl of popcorn. Halfway through the flick I suddenly got a chill and goose-bumps appeared up my arm. Slipping out of my spot for a moment, I opened my closet and started to rummage through. He noticed after about two seconds then asked, "Hey, you're going to miss the good part. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Sorry," I said as I peeked back at him, "I'm cold so I'm just trying to find a sweatshirt but apparently a goblin has eaten them all— or the dryer. Goblin sounds better."

I cracked a grin then checked the floor and underneath the bed. When I looked back at him, his eyes looked at the bed then at me. As I ran a hand through my mussed up hair, he smiled and said, "Come here, I'll warm you up for a bit."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What about your condition? Is it catching?"

Jake laughed, "No. Just get over here."

I smiled back, hopping next to him as he moved the bowl out of the way. I slid next to him, letting his arm drape across me. The heat gradually warmed me from the tip of my head to my toes, which curled in happiness. After a couple minutes I said, "Isn't this kinda weird? I mean…we barely know each other and yet we're completely comfortable being this close?"

He didn't say anything right away. Then after a minute he glanced down at me then said, "It should be but it's not. I feel like we've known each other all along."

"You feel that way too?" I smiled, "Here I thought I was going crazy."

"You aren't," he muttered, almost under his breath. I shrugged it off and leaned against his chest, continuing to watch the movie. I still hear his heartbeat in my ear and smiled. I didn't move for the rest of the movie, content to feel so warm. After the 3rd flick however, I realized my leg fell asleep. Sighing I sat up and stretched my arms, looking at him, "I think I need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah me too," he answered.

"Did I make your arm fall asleep?"

"Nope," he said, looking over at me.

I slid out of bed and glanced at the clock. It read a little after 11 PM. "Time really disappears when we hang out," I said, turning to look at him again, "I know it's late but uh, you maybe wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

I climbed out my window and Jake followed. We walked opposite direction of his house, through the now sleeping town. I drank in the quiet for a bit, glancing over at him a couple times. I could tell he still had something on his mind because the smile I'd seen earlier was replaced with pursed lips. It only changed when he looked back at me.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "You know I typically love our walks with no words but um thinking about it today, you know, how comfortable I am around you I just realized I don't know all that much about you and vice versa. I know before we kinda agreed not to get into anything but if we're so comfortable already I guess I'm just thinking…why not?," I paused to look at him then smiled, "By the way, this is me reassuring myself you're not a serial killer."

He chuckled and I smiled before I said, "Other than working on the Rabbit, which is awesome and thank you for showing me some stuff, what else do you like to do?"

Jake looked back at me then ran a hand through his hair as he answered, "I'm really pretty boring. I am either working on the Rabbit or hanging out with the guys…or you."

"Oh come on," I whined, grinning as I did so, "There has to be more than that. You obviously like action movies, watching and adding commentary. What else?"

I stepped in front of his 6'7" frame, putting my hands on my hips. I'm not moving until you tell me all of your deep dark secrets Jacob Black."

Grinning, Jake grabbed my sides and lifted me out of the way effortlessly. As he set me back down, he said, "You already know more about me than you think."

"Nah huh," I countered, "What's your favorite color?"

He laughed again, "You can't be serious."

"Fine," I said, climbing up on my normal tree perch since we reached First beach. He helped me up and I said, "You see pretty well in the dark you know. Anyway, I guess I'll start with me. My favorite color is blue. I love animals, especially the cuddly kind but haven't ever had a pet or anything. I listen to all types of music except polka and country, which are my least favorite…"

Jake laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Polka?"

"You laugh but Polka is big in the Midwest," I smiled then rolled my eyes, "Um what else? I love to read. Murder mysteries mostly, like Agatha Christie or Dean Koontz. Though, every so often a popular series will reel me in like The Hunger Games but not and never 50 Shades of Grey."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a book nerd," he said.

"I actually wasn't but um," I paused and looked down, "I guess I had a lot of free time when I first got here."

We both were quiet for a minute before I began again, "I love movies, action and horror like you nut every once in a while a rom-com too."

Scrunching his nose he said, "Chick flicks?"

"Oh shut up," I said, playfully shoving him, "and even though I definite DO NOT miss shoveling it, I do miss freshly fallen snow."

Jake chuckled, "We still get that here."

I laughed, "In a couple of months' maybe. I just love going out in it, building forts and throwing snowballs then coming in and warming up. Best feeling ever."

I looked and saw him staring at me and felt my cheeks redden, changing the subject I said, "It's your turn. Tell me about yourself before I make up something about you."

He leaned back and said, "I told you, there's not much to me. I'm just a _normal_ guy."

Jakes teeth gritted out the word normal but I shrugged it off. "Books?" I asked.

"Not really a reader."

"Music?"

"'Bout the same as you."

"Except you love Polka," I grinned.

He guffawed.

"Snow?"

"Doesn't bother me."

"Okay," I smiled then said, "Here is my deep question for the night; where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

He sighed, resting his forearms on his knees before he said, "Now why would you ask something like that?"

"Honestly," I sighed, "because I've got nothing else."

Jake was quiet a second but his eyes went from the ground back to me. Finally he said, "I don't really know. I haven't really made any plans…what about you?"

"I don't know either," I glanced up at the stars then back to him, "I had college plans but…I'm finally starting to adjust here. I like it here. I don't know if by then I'll be ready," I chuckled, "Besides, what if I have a moment like Leah and just…fall in love?" I watched his eyes shift from me to the ground before I said, "It's probably gonna be Embry since Seth is too young for me. Put in a good word, huh?" I laughed.

"I'm sure you can get away," he said, almost in a whisper, "Rachel did."

"Yeah I know," I said, pausing a second, "Don't get me wrong, Rachel's great but she went away to forget right? Which I get but at the same time she lost contact with you. I can't do that to Eric, even if he is happy like he is now."

Jake's eyes met mine again as he said, "You don't have to protect him."

"I kinda do," I said, "He's my brother."

"We protect each other here, all of us," he said, "Including you two. All of us care."

I raised a brow, "Clearly. All of a sudden now that he's with Leah, all the guys have accepted them into the group when it wasn't the case awhile back. Now it's just me who still feels like an outsider…" I said, looking at him, "except with you. You go off and do whatever it is you guys do but it's like only Emily, you and my family give a crap."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "Everyone loves you. You're no outsider."

"Do they? I guess I just haven't really been feeling it…" I paused then said, "Look its fine. I guess I just need to be patient."

Jake looked at me and to my surprise I actually started to see more of his face. Turning around I smiled, "Oh my god. It's almost sunrise. We've been here for hours!"

Turning back to him he was looking at the tree before meeting my eyes with his. Grabbing his hand, I said, "I haven't watched a sunrise in ages. Will you watch with me?"

He smiled and nodded, before pulling me towards him, "C'mon, I know a better spot."

We raced back towards town and ended up at his house. "How are we supposed to see it the best from inside?" I asked.

"We're not," he answered, giving me a hand. We ended up on his roof, sitting side by side, leaning back on our palms and knees up. As the sun rose over the trees, I smiled, taking it all in. Maybe I am starting to be a nature person after all. The bright yellows and oranges made me giddy and when I turned to look at him we just smiled at each other. Finally after awhile I said, "I should probably get back. I should get some sleep. I didn't mean to keep you out all night."

"If anyone kept someone out it was me, or don't you remember how you can't stand in my way?"

I laughed as we stood and he jumped down first. Then he reached up as I jumped into his arm and he set me down again. He walked me to my window, helping me get inside. Turning I saw Jake standing there glancing around before back at me. "You know, I've never really been this close with a guy before…friend-wise anyway. It's kinda nice. I never thought it could be this easy."

"Me either," he replied.

"You going to try and catch some z's?"

Raising an eyebrow he said, "With Paul's snoring? Doubt it."

I laughed, "Well you're always welcome here. I don't think Uncle Joe would mind if you were on the couch. Or even in here with me, I know you won't put any moves on me."

Suddenly I heard loud whistling. Both of us turned and saw Paul, Sam and Jared heading this way from Jake's house. He turned back to me and said, "I gotta go."

"Okay," I said, "Well I'll see you later probably. I hope you at least get a nap in."

"I'm not tired," he said before turning around and running off towards the guys. I watched him go before collapsing on my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
